


Finn's Backstory (bullet point draft)

by FluffyHousePlant



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHousePlant/pseuds/FluffyHousePlant
Summary: Fanfic is a work in progress.





	Finn's Backstory (bullet point draft)

Basic Information:

Name: Finnegan Kane  
Sex: Male  
Nationality: Irish-American (First generation American)  
(Mom and Dad are from Cork County, Ireland)  
Family members: Father, Mother, 2 younger sisters  
Occupation: Soldier (Spy)  
Death date: 1863  
Age at death: 20 yrs old

At home:

-Finn's father is a bridge builder.  
-Mother recently lost her job as a house cleaner.  
-Parents are older than most parents.  
-Finn stays home to tend to his younger sisters and the few sheep they own.  
-His mother asks him to find a job to help the family.  
-He looks for a job in town but every place he goes has a “No Irish Need Apply” sign in the window. (Google it if you don't know about this, it's sad.)  
-He gets pissed, kicking over a barrel of brooms for sale.  
-A man approaches him and tells him he can join the military to help support his family.  
-After signing up (age 18 at the time) he tells his family he's leaving.  
-His sisters Katie (12 yrs) and Patsy (6 yrs) get upset about him leaving. They gift him their favorite toy, a music box, and tell him he needs to return it to them.

In the Union army:

-A year into serving, Finn is “promoted” to a spy position after a commanding officer witnessed his stunning ability to lie with ease while cheating at a card game.  
-Throughout his time in the war, he learns to shoot, hunt, and learns other life skills. He is able to pick up small side duties to make some money to send home.  
-However, flipping between Union/Confederate camps starts to get to Finn.  
-He makes friends on both sides and then is forced to watch them kill each other in battle.  
-He receives a letter from home written by Katie (parents can't read/write) that says how much they miss him and how their father has started to “slow down”. Patsy is also learning to write and signs her name messily at the bottom. Finn listens to the music box missing them badly.  
-He feels helpless and angry. Unable to go against his orders. Lying, deceiving, killing, aiding in friends' deaths, his father's situation, all of this causes him to finally SNAP. 

After leaving the army:

-Finn goes AWOL, having lost his senses completely, and starts attacking both armies. Having studied them both well while spying.  
-He shoots any soldier dead that he comes across, but focuses mainly on targeting higher-ups.  
-He uses the skills he learned in the army to survive alone. Afraid if he returned home his family would be in danger from the government or himself.  
-After killing a couple more soldiers and stealing a horse from a Union camp, his former commanding officer gets word of where he was last seen. He rallies a couple of men and goes after him.  
-Finn is resting, staring blankly at his sisters' music box. He barely feels anything anymore but finds a small amount of comfort thinking about home.  
-Eventually being spotted, Finn races onto his horse to escape the soldiers but in his panic takes a dead-end path towards a river.  
-He ends up stuck beside a rushing river unable to retreat to a different location. (The river is overflowing due to the snow melting in Spring, causing rapid-like currents.)  
-The Officer tells Finn he can turn himself in or die. Finn refuses to give in knowing he'd get the death penalty either way for the crimes he committed.  
-Finn tries to reach for his pistol to fire back but isn't quick enough. The Officer fires at him hitting him in the right shoulder.  
-The force and pain of the bullet knock Finn off his horse and into the river.  
-He struggles to swim in the currents but the pain in his arm makes it even harder.  
-His body slams into a boulder knocking him out. He drowns, his bag emptying into the river sweeping everything away including the music box.

In Hell:

-Finn wakes up underwater and panics, swimming to the surface as fast as he can. (Even though he can breathe underwater now)  
-Climbing onto a dock, he notices his hands are different and covered in orange fur.  
-He leans over to see his new reflection on the water's surface. A spider of some kind. (Spider demon due to his job of spreading “webs” of lies.)  
-Scared, he looks up to see a sign reading, “Welcome to Hell”.  
-He died.... never got to return the music box...or see his family....and he hasn't since the day he decided to join the army. (None of his immediate family are in hell)

-Finn develops a form of PTSD when he hears any kind of mechanized music box. He spends the next 158 years, finding a job as a postman, taking freelance spying jobs for clients, and eventually meets his roommate Kalooki.

Bonus info: Finn's accent only comes out when he's drunk.


End file.
